User talk:71.60.113.129
﻿ Rules: 1. Follow all rules 2. No use of harsh or inproper language 3. I don't swear , you don't swear ( for people who don't know what this means, it means that unless I swear at you , you can't swear at me, got it, great:) 4. Have a great time on here! Tell me any thing you need to (except when I'm not here unless they are extra important) :You do realise that when your IP changes, all of this will vanish? Oh, and you don't reserve the right to swear at people and not allow them to swear at you. 15:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki! Thank you for editing the Professor Layton 6 page! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you haven't done so yet, we recommend you to . It is an easy way to keep track of your edits, will help you communicate with the rest of the community, and ! Your account will work on ANY wiki of the Wikia network! If you already have an account, please . If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 20:37, December 2, 2011 Proof Professor Layton 6, at least, is for the 3DS. My YouTube contact, LaytonKyouju, said that there are two hidden doors in Mask of Miracle's ''Bonus section. As the codes for every DS/3DS are unique, then ''Professor Layton 6 must be for 3DS, as Mask of Miracle can't be played on a normal DS. How do you expect to open those hidden doors otherwise? 17:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* Don't patronize me. I have Spectre's Call, and I know that Last Specter says that. And guess what? Mask of Miracle is the next game, and you'll have to play both Spectre's Call and Mask of Miracle on a 3DS in order to open the hidden doors! Why do you think I received a 3DS for Christmas? It works the same way as the hidden doors did in Curious Village, Pandora's Box, and Lost Future! Refer to the above message as to why that is. And sorry about that; I thought it was referring to a Trunk Episode (Spectre's Call/Last Specter differences), but the quality of your writing needs improving if you don't want us chasing you up for every edit. 17:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Layton 6 will be on the 3DS, simply because it's the newest console and the DS is dying (it will likely be dead by the release of Layton 6). The fact that the previous game was on the 3DS doesn't really have much to do with it. You don't need to play Last Specter on a 3DS to make the hidden door work. The only thing you need is the code that the door generates. If it's anything like the Wii, the game won't even know if it's being played on a 3DS or not. @Sophia: Don't get worked up too much. You're an Admin, so you have to listen to normal users, you know that. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Correct that; you do need to play Spectre's Call on a 3DS, as the code is unique to every DS, not every game. And get worked up too much? TJ, you should know that I've been far worse. 19:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm, My memory must be broken then, because as far as I remember it worked for me last time across two different DSs. And who says I'm talking about now alone? - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, it must be. 19:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your question a) Go buy a dictionary then. You must mean a Year 6 by 'sixth grader'. b) You spelt 'weird' wrong. c) Refer to 'a)'. d) No there isn't. 15:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :You must be 11 then, since it's a different system in England. Patronize means to treat someone as if they were stupid. And I have never heard of that condition. 16:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :So you're one of the middle-aged in your year? I managed to finish Curious Village ''and ''Pandora's Box ''at that age and younger. I'm one of the only in my year too, and as I'm 14, it makes me kind of sad X) My friend just goes on the walkthrough X) And really? I got a Metallic Red 3DS for Christmas. And, sorry for being blunt, but they won't make a DS version. If they did, then it would mean having to await about another 2 years, as the cutscenes, dialogue, all of the puzzles, simply everything would have to be remade, which would be a nightmare on their part. 17:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Look If you really want to help the Wiki, fix your spellings and grammar, read the Manual of Style, have another play through the games just to check, and make an account! The fact you keep annonymous means that you have less power in your say, so, to be honest, we'll probably be ignoring what you change. Being a user means that you can do so much more, and actually have a say in how the Manual of Style works! Even though you need an email address, when you put it in, no emails get sent to your account unless you change that after you've signed up. What's stopping you? 23:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: That thing Only the first was aimed at you, seeing as you're an 'honours student' (whatever that is) with straight As, yet you spelt 'distinction' wrong, and various other words. The end. 23:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Email 'Kay, I'll make you a deal. Join up to the Wiki, and then most abuse from me will stop. Mostly. There's several sites on which you can make an email account; GMail Hotmail Yahoo! Mail I'm sure there's more, but these are the best. You only have to put your email on sign up as a precaution; no messages will be sent to your account. 23:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Prologue I don't know what you mean, but ''prologue ''means ''before story, and epilogue ''means ''after story. ''So I don't know what the ''prologue ''has to do with the ''ending. ''And people will buy it; I know the whole story, yet I'm getting it like I have with Spectre's Call. 21:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Articles You do know that, until you become a user and improve your editing, that we won't let you "improve" the pages, nor lead any kind of project in order to do so? Since that's ''our job. 17:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Huh?! And so was I a few hours ago; I don't know why you seem so mad about it. I recall saying 'any kind of project', which meant I was not referring to any in paticular, only any that may crop up in the future. Why not? I did. You could come up with the strangest here and nobody really cares all that much to mock you for it. And if you don't want them to make fun of you, don't talk about it. I don't, and it's fine for me. 21:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) End of I locked the page because our argument was counter-productive, and you are in the wrong, and in case you haven't noticed, both of us are sadists for editing here, so stfu. Oh no, I broke one of your rules! Bite me.. 21:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well well, someone didn't like that. 18:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Exactly how are you trying to add images? Go through it step by step. 22:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Images When you get used to Visual, you must start to use Source Mode. When everything comes down to simplicity and ease of use, Source Mode is best. Visual is more likely to screw up. And uploading photos, then adding them to the pages, are identical in both. Visual Gallery: #In Visual, hover over the Gallery I made, and click Modify. #Click Add a Photo. #Click Upload Photo. #Get the photo from wherever it is on your computer. #Don't add captions for now; just click Done. Visual Photo: #On the right-hand side of the screen, there should be a list of templates and whatnot. Find Photo and click it. #On Upload, click Browse. #Find the photo from wherever it is on your computer, and click Open. #Click Upload. #Adjust the alignment and size (or leave it to me), then click Add Photo. 20:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hierarchy I think you're forgetting who I am. I am a senior Administrator here with 4,000+ edits, a year and three months' experience, and access to Rollback, who revised the Manual of Style with Banana Split's help. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. And with that last edit, you deleted Descole's Infobox. 22:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It was to exaggerate the point. And I understand why it does that; Stubs and Incomplete articles are really the same thing, so they would be tagged with both automatically to add more recognition to the fact they need more content. I don't know, go to Layton Fan 123 or somebody like that. 22:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Username Yes, it's lovely; stop faffing around and actually make an account! 21:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) >< You REALLY take the mick! You feel you have the right to ignore me, then copy what I say and do? You really are a sadist. 14:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) -.- Let me make this very plain; you are not helping, you have forgotten loads, and you are getting on my nerves. Do. You. Understand? 21:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Anton VS Anthony *rolls eyes at cheesy comments* It's Anthony, so get over it.Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 22:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Look, it's because I've been feeling ill and unhappy because it's my half-term holiday, and it's ending and I've been ill the whole time, so I can't be asked to argue something like this. Basically, we go with the US games, the puzzle said 'It's me, Anthony Herzen!', then 'Don't tell anyone about my real name', so we put it as the page heading, but refer to him as Anton throughout the article, as Anthony "Anton" Herzen.Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 22:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::0.o You have two different holidays for Christmas and New Year? And yes, we have half-term pretty much every month, and the length varies depending on which month.Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 23:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::What? When does your Christmas holiday end then?Sophia (Wiki talk, talk) 23:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: London Life Locations Erm, no, I don't think so, love. Maybe you could help with the character parts? There's already a category. Look on Flora's page in Plot to see what I mean. :) That would be very nice if we do find anything needed, thank you. If that's okay with you? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Alicia Miller Erm, I saw that you put Alicia Miller down in various places. May you share with me the resource you found this out with? :) Or do you own Mystery Room? I know it's a spin-off and all, but if he does go out with someone - even in a spin-off - then it might be set after LF, after Flora leaves for college or whatever. Also, Alicia is similar to my friend's name Alicja (pronounced Ala) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding I created that page in a certain way; once, if, the seventh game is announced, it'll be deleted, and a Professor Layton 7 page would replace it. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 20:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah; in Professor Layton 6's case, it would be renamed. I just called it "The Third Trilogy" because there is no specifics yet. And it's alright. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 20:18, March 30, 2012 (UTC)